


Auspicious Beginnings

by valentulum (orphan_account)



Series: The Life and Times of the Oswalds [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Featuring Oswin!Oswald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valentulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina is a red-hot (literally) enigma that Oswin can't seem to keep her eyes off of. </p>
<p>First meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auspicious Beginnings

Oswin got out of bed at 7:15 AM sharp, just like she does every morning. She taps her _Starship Enterprise_ clock twice, one for each engine, just like she does every morning. She pulls on jeans, a tshirt from Comic-Con that she purchased  _ages_ ago and her favourite red hoodie, just like she does every morning. 

Oswin is starting to think that she has an awful lot of things she does every morning. Perhaps she should pair down. 

The girl relegates her sort-of-curly-sort-of-wavy brunette hair to an unfortunate side ponytail for a change, skipping the straightening routine that is normally on the morning rotation. Oswin smiles to herself as she slides down the banister to the lower level of her home.  _There. I rebelled a little._ _Take that, Dr. Lancaster!_ Dr. Lancaster, her therapist, had told Oswin to try to work her way up to breaking her obsessive habits, or else she'd have to go on medication. Personally, Oswin thought that her OCPD was put to good use, with her programming hobby, but  _no,_ Groucho Doc had topout a damper on the party, so to speak. 

Once at the bottom of the winding staircase, Oswin hopped off of the thin iron rail. She tapped the knobby-thing on the left side three times before hopping off to the living room to grab her bag and bike helmet. She called a quick  _bye_ to her parents, quietly eating breakfast, before racing out the door.

* * *

 

Oswin got to her first period (Language Arts) just in time before the tardy bell. It rang loudly as an unfamiliar girl stepped uncertainly into the room. Her red hair fell in long tresses and her pale hands held a well-worn student schedule. 

"Language Arts, Mr. Watson?" she calls out tentatively. Oswin's breath hitches in her throat.  _Wow, is she cute._

"Yes, yes, Nina? Nina Maclean?" Mr. Watson replies in his scatterbrained cadence. Oswin's eyes are still focused on the girl.  _Nina,_ Oswin corrects herself. Oswin's usually not the type to stare,but with Nina, she almost can't help it. She's innocent, yet undeniably sexy at the same time; her loud red hair and expressive clothing style are the exact opposites of her quiet and reserved demeanour. Nina's an enigma, that's for sure, and Oswin cannot wait to unravel all of her mysteries.   



End file.
